SECRETS AND LOVE
by Elmo99
Summary: Ginny gets turned into a cat and harry cheats on her. Ginny gets to know Draco Malfoy or does she? And with a surprise ball as a present from Dumbledore how far will she go to stop harry from going with Cho would she risk the dark side?
1. Chapter 1

As Ginny was walking down the aisle of the Hogwarts Express she felt no guilt at all. Having successfully disappeared from home- no-one knew where she was-, she had stolen Harry Potter s invisibility cloak and planned to spend the whole of her 3rd year happily creating mayhem at school.

She walked past a compartment and saw Harry with Cho Chang, the sight made her blood boil. Silently, she slipped into the compartment and sat down just as Harry was showing Cho a new spell he had learnt. Suddenly, there was a crack. Ginny saw a flash of blue light before finding herself on the floor, invisibility cloak off and revealed for the entire world to see.

That spell was supposed to create a flock of doves said Harry, disappointed as he had not been able to impress Cho. As he looked up he exclaimed Hey, what s that cat doing in here!? Cat! How dare you call me a cat! You two timing bag of frogspawn! yelled Ginny from where she lay on the floor, or at least she tried to- instead of words a lot of hissing came out.

Eeeek! shrieked Cho Harry it s going to hurt me! Get rid if it! she wailed her voice as high and girly as ever.  
Of course! he exclaimed, seizing the chance to display a scene of knighthood, as prince in shining armour- they said he was modest, honest and kind, oh, how very wrong they were-brandishing his wand he cried, Exitious! There was another flash of light and Ginny found herself back out in the aisle, facing the now locked apartment door, her position giving her a near perfect view of the compartment. Her eyes widened as she saw Cho lean in to kiss Harry, a reward for his bravery. The moment seemed to last a life time and she could feel anger bubbling up inside of her. (I pretty much rewrote this)

Before she would recklessly cause damage, Ginny turned and stalked off tail erect... wait...tail!? The previously redheaded girl turned her head, to see that behind her was a long, sleek, black, furry cat body! That idiot Potter had turned her into a cat! Ginny bounded up and down the aisle in panic, what was she going to do! She couldn t stay a cat for the rest of her life, could she? Thinking quickly, she thought to herself I could stay like this all year no-one would expect me to be who I really am-or who they think I should be-, plus being a cat is kind of cool now I m getting used to it. I m fast for one thing. Looking around her, she saw Malfoy in his cabin with a group of Slytherin boys which gave her an idea.

Carefully, she wandered up to the door, and getting used to using her paws, scratched on it.  
Malfoy looked up surprised when he saw the charcoal coloured feline in the window but quickly composed his face back to its usual sneer. Well boys look what the cat dragged in laughed Zabini his voice harsh, as per usual. Malfoy pushed Pansy Parkinson off his lap- where she had been preening herself- and strode over to the door.

Hello, pussy he said softly, shocking the cat- never had she heard Malfoy talk in such a caring voice. He ran his hands along her spine causing her to instinctively arch her back. The blond boy laughed softly and picked her up, bringing her into the compartment. As he sat down Ginny looked up into his eyes and now she was closer to him she could see that he had the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen and curling herself into a ball on his lap, she felt something squeeze her heart in a way she had never felt before.

But it was just the way he was stroking her of course she thought, for she could never love Malfoy. Or could she?

Note: well that s the 1st chappie! Hope you liked it! Please (It s bad form to use text speak) review and tell me what I should improve on for the next chapter. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

note: ok here is the new chapter sorry it took so long Christmas and all I only got one review for my last one but thank you to Laney Tate anyway.

Secrets and love chapter 2.

Suddenly the train jolted to a stop. Zabini looked out the window and said "God we're here! That was quick!" he looked around "What you gonna do with the cat Draco?"

"Dunno" Said Malfoy "give her to the first fit girl who says she's cute." Malfoy laughed.

Ginny whined and nuzzled him with her head, she didn't want to be given away as a love Gift from Malfoy she'd rather die than be the reason Malfoy got a girlfriend, he would never stop gloating.

People began to crowd in the isle and Malfoy pushed Ginny off his lap roughly, getting an angry hiss in return.

"Stay girl!" Scorned Malfoy, Ginny felt herself cower under his anger.  
Malfoy and his friends left the train leaving Ginny in the compartment she bounded after him and found a comfortable seat on the back of his trunk. Pansy turned around and saw Ginny sitting there, ⌠Get away cat!" she said with a poisonous glare "Malfoy is mine.  
She pushed Ginny off the trunk into the surging crowd. Ginny was lost in the crowd and was left trailing at the back behind every one else.  
When Ginny finally got outside she saw Pansy practically drooling over Malfoy on the way down the platform to the horseless drawn carriages. Over the heads of the students and far over Ginny's head was the normal shout of ⌠first years this way! Over 'ere first years! Ginny's heart leapt even if Hagrid didn't know who she was he would look after any lost animal. So Ginny began her long journey across the platform to Hagrid.

About five minutes later she found herself desperately Trying to climb up Hagrid's moleskin overcoat.

10000 miles away Voldermort is thinking about moving his attack on Hogwarts earlier to a couple of weeks later. ⌠I need something else though a bait, someone close too Potter. Maybe his friend's sister Ginerva or Ginny as the Malfoy boy calls her. Yes, she will do perfectly...

Note: Ok second chapter and the darkness of lord Voldemort is coming but whose side will Ginny be on? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

note: hey guys sorry bout the last chapter it wasn't till I saw it on a live preveiw that i realized how small it was. ;)

Ginny was safe inside Hagrids coat when they were crossing the lake. She may have been safe but Ginny felt very squashed, inside the pocket she had hidden in was an owl, old dog biscuits and several dead flowers.

When Ginny next stuck her head out of the pocket they were just coming into the entrance hall. She tried to make her get away but she caught her foot in the door of the owl cage and made a squeeling sound as she tried to free herself. Hagrid, hearing the struggle, pulled Ginny out by the scruff of her neck. "Hello there" he said in his gruff voice, "who do you belong to then?"  
She stared at him hard willing him to take me to Harry so she could hiss at him all day long.  
"I'll take you to Minerva she'll know what to do with you."  
Ginny was relived because she would be able to talk to professor Mcgonagall because she could turn into a cat, she wondered if Mcgonagall would let her get her own back on Harry.  
Ginny smiled to herself imagining all the ways she could torture Harry once she had a wand.  
Hagrid decided to show professor Mcgonagall after the feast so Ginny settled down quite comfortably at the staff table as first the sorting then, the feast began. Ginny scanned the hall, looking, and spotted Harry sitting at the Grythindor table she saw Hermione sitting with Ron aswell. But some thing was different. She could tell. Hermione was wearing a ring on her finger but Ron looked looked back at Harry and saw that he was wearing a ring too! Ginny then noticed that Cho, on the other side of the hall, looked as if she had been crying.  
Bastard! Ginny thought, feeling a rush of sympathy for cho, He spends six hours with cho just to betray Ron and marry Hermione!  
Ron stood up at that point and walked away from the Gryffindor table and sat next to Cho. Ginny was very annoyed with every one at that point. If Ron really loved hermione then he should fight for her! And Harry was an obnoxious little shit for being such a evil prick.

..............................................................................................

After the feast Hagrid took Ginny to Professor Mgonagal. "'ere Minerva I found 'dis cat outside but I don't know 'oose its is."  
"Thank you Rubeus, I will take it from here." Said Mgonagal in her sharp clipped voice. Hagrid shuffled off. Professor Mgonagal transformed into a cat and spoke to Ginny. "Can you understand me?" she said, "Who do you belong to?"  
"Professor its me, Ginny Weasley that fucking cheating bastard Potter turned me into a cat!"  
"Miss Weasley language!" I will try to reverse the spell, be patient."  
As a human again professor mgonagal pulled out her wand and pointed at Ginny. She murmmered under her breath for several minuites. Sighing she replaced her wand back into the folds of her robes and said in a solemn voice used in a grave yard. I cannot reverse the spell Miss Weasley until Professor Dumbledore is free then you are stuck as a cat."  
"Tell me..." said Mgonagal with a less doomed voice, "Who did you travel here with."  
Ginny blushed under her fur. "I stayed in Malfoy's compartment"  
"I see... Well i can see you would reek havoc if we were to place you with Mr Potter and his, ahem, fionce Miss Granger. So I guess the only place I can put you is with Mr Malfoy.I shall collect him now."  
Professor Mgonagal scooped Ginny off the floor without waiting for her verdict on her fate, and marched down to the dungeons finally appearing, not at the door to the Slytherin common rooms but in a cold room with a single ghostly figure floating in the centre of the room. "Bloody Baron." Said Professor Mgonagal in a strict tone. "Bloody Baron fetch Mr Malfoy at once." The bloody Baron looked up with his blank eyes and floated out of the wall in the direction of the Slytherin common rooms. Several minuets of silence later Ginny heard footsteps approching. Draco Malfoy appeared around the corner looking confused and then even more so when her saw Ginny.  
"Mr Malfoy" Said Mgonagal, and Malfoys eyes looked up at her, "this cat as you may not realise is Ginny Weasley. Malfoys confused expression turned to a gloat and Ginny remembered (and she was sure he did) her purring a rubbing herself against his chest.  
"You must look after her seeing as she is temperaly - ok permanately leathal to Mr Potter", she suplied as Ginny let a hiss escape. "So you will take care of her."  
Malfoy smiled as he took Ginny into his arms the dark lord would be oh so pleased with him about this little gold mine. He thought of all the forgiveness this could get as he stroked Ginnys back.

Okay so chapter 3 and i made it longer this time (let it be long enough) leave a comment plz thanks! 


End file.
